How to Create Character Profiles
Each character should have a profile page on the wiki, including major NPCs. Here we will outline the steps to making a character profile in the standard template that other characters already use. Feel free to design your own pages, modifying or abandoning the template. You can find the page for the template over here. Refer to "Nocturne" or "Pandora" as an example of a good character profiles using templates. For example of a character page that doesn't use the template, check out "Spider-Man". Uploading Your Character's Picture Sometimes uploading pictures direclty onto the character page can cause issues. For this reason, we suggest uploading your character's picture first. The easiest way to do this is to click the Upload a New Image link on the right side of the wiki. Title the picture as CharacterName01, unless this is not the first picture to be uploaded to the wiki of the character. Naming Your Character Page When you're ready to add your character's profile, click to Create a New Article link on the left side of the screen. Title the article your character's codename, unless they are more commonly known by their real name. The page should be set as Standard Layout so that a character portrait can be added. Picture and Blurb The first step to editing is to add your character portrait by clicking the "Modify" button on the picture box at the top of your page. If you uploaded your picture recently, it should be near the beginning of the list of pictures. The top of the page should be a short blurb of general information about your character, his/her profession and generally what they're best known for. The blurbs shouldn't be much more than three sentences, and should include both the characters Real Name and any signficant aliases and codenames. Enter Your App Starting with your background, enter each section of your app as a seperate headlined area. This should be sequenced as: Background, Personality, Powers, Skills, Boons, Flaws. If your character doesn't have powers, feel free to skip that section. Sometimes creating headlines can be tricky. We suggest entering your page in 'Source' mode, using two''' " "''' tag around the title of each section of your apps to helpfully set it apart. If you have issue with the formatting, either refer to the above character profiles or ask staff for help. Include a Section For Logs At the bottom of your character profile should be a section called "Logs Including ". Once logs are posted on the wiki in which your character appeared, a link and short description should be added to your page. While the person who posted the log will typically do this, don't hesitate if they seemed to have forgotten to. Once the Logs section has been added to your profile, go ahead and save. This may take a few minutes, so please be patient. After you save, add category tags for either Taken Feature Character or Original Character. After You Save After your character starts to have adventures, you might want to add additional information to your character profile beyond just what appeared in your app. This can either be more detailed information for those who are curious (see Pandora for a good example of this), or ongoing information. The other common thing you might add to your character profile is general current events, as well as a brief overview of any involvement they may have had in major TPs or any personal TPs. This information should be included between the end of the information from your app, but before your list of logs. The logs should always be kept at the bottom of your profile. These are just two examples of what you can later add to a character's profile. Be inventive, surprise us and inspire new trends of what kinds of sections appear in profiles.